It is essential that an ostomy device stay attached to the body of the wearer in a secure way. Furthermore, such a device must be attached to the body of the wearer so that liquid or odour will not leak out to the environment surrounding the ostomy device. The skin around a stoma opening in the body is usually very sensitive so liquid from the stoma opening leaking onto the skin of the wearer has a detrimental effect on the skin. It is therefore important to ensure that the ostomy device is accurately attached to the body of the wearer.
An ostomy device typically comprises an ostomy pouch and a body attachment wafer including an adhesive layer, which is covered by a release sheet. Upon attaching the ostomy device to the body, the release sheet must be removed and the body attachment wafer is pressed against the skin of the wearer. It is desired to attach the body attachment wafer in an accurate position at the first try, since detaching the adhesive layer from the skin may damage the adhesive force of the adhesive layer, which may result in unnecessary disposal of the ostomy device.
There is thus a need for an improved body attachment wafer that allows accurate positioning of the wafer to the stoma of the wearer.